Kanto Revisited
by SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC
Summary: After beating Team Plasma, Ash decides to redo Kanto. Full summary inside. My first story so please R/R. Rated T just to be safe. Gets better starting from chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. A/N: this is set after BW 122: what lies beyond truth and ideals! Summary: After beating Team Plasma, Ash decides to redo Kanto and win the league. Riley gives him a Riolu, and trains him to use Aura. Minor one-sided Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, Negaishipping, Altoshipping, and Emanationshipping ( Emanationshipping is two-sided.). vote for your favorite shipping. Extremely special thanks to: TestSubject069, Mekon, Analon, itssupereffective, DarkFoxKit, Elia41, Delu, Remember your Mortality, Btr100, The Gentleman Xerneas, ARCEUS-master, and SuperXBrother.

Ash Ketchum had done many accomplishments, and yet right now, they all seemed dead. "What's the use of beating six evil teams, saving the world countless times, beating rivals, and befriending legendaries, if I always lose?" "Pika-Pikachu Pika-Pika-Ka"("That's not true at all Ash!") exclaimed everybody's favorite Pikachu. "But look Pikachu," Ash began. "In Kanto we lost to Ritchie because I couldn't train Charizard properly, in Johto we lost to Harrison for the same reason, in Hoenn we could have beat Tyson, in Sinnoh, had I planned it out, we could have probably beat Tobias, and now, in Unova, had I used say, Charizard, Sceptile, and Noctowl instead of Boldore, Oshawott, and Pignite we could have beat Cameron!" At that he paused for breath. Pikachu sat, spellbound by his logic. Ash thought hard for a while and finally said "you know what Pikachu" "Pikachu-Pika"("What Ash?") we're gonna redo Kanto. Pikachu nodded.

"Ash! Come quick!" Said Professor Oak via the videophone in the Pokemon Center. "What is it Professor Oak?" Asked Ash. "Do you want to take a plane to Kanto?" "What do you-" Began Ash confused "I said DO YOU WANT TO TAKE A PLANE TO KANTO?!" "Well, yeah but-" "Then there's no time to lose!"Professor Oak declared. "Iris and Cilan are already at the airport so GO!GO!GO!" Ash just made it on the plane-next to,surprisingly, Riley-when it took off.

Riley explained that he wanted to give Ash a Riolu egg that was close to hatching. He also explained, that it would know Agility, Foresight, Quick Attack, and Endure when it hatched. He also wanted to train Ash to use Aura properly, so up until he could fight as well as a Pokemon. Ash agreed, and took the egg, feeling the warm pulsing inside it.

Finally, the plane landed. Ash ran ahead, only to see a flock of Pidgeot and Pidgeotto. "Hey Pidgeot!" Yelled Ash. They flew on, ignoring him. Ash shrugged and ran to Pallet Town.

Ash ran to his house, with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hello?" He asked, seeing his dark house, and opening the door. "Surprise!" Delia, Gary, Trip, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Bianca, Bianca, and Professor Oak yelled. "Hey everyone" Ash said smiling. Introductions were made all around, as Iris, Cilan, and Riley had not met most of the people. "Party at the Corral!" Tracey yelled. "Why are there two Bianca's?" Ash asked. Latias giggled. "Silly, I'm Latias" she said. "You can talk!" "Wow!" Ash exclaimed. After the party, Latias asked to talk to Ash in private. "Ash" she began, "can I be your Pokemon?" "But, but, but" Ash stammered "what about Altomare?" "The Soul Dew can protect it" Said Latias. "Please Ash" she begged. "Bianca and Lorenzo are okay with it , so please, pretty please" she begged giving him the baby Growlithe eyes. "Okay then" said Ash, defeated "go, Pokeball!" He yelled throwing a Pokeball(duh)at Latias. It didn't even shake. The egg suddenly glowed. It hatched, and a Riolu came out. It snuggled up to Ash.

After explaining everything, Ash took a month off, lazing around, and training Riolu. By the end of the month it also knew Feint, Force Palm, and Copycat.

"Ash" said Riley "we are training now at the tree of beginning." Suddenly, Ash, and all his Pokemon were teleported by Mew to said area. After talking, and debating, Mew agreed to train Ash's Pokemon, and Latias would teach her to talk like humans could. Ash, and Riolu, would be taught the art of Aura by Riley, and his Lucario, respectively. "We start tomorrow" said Riley.

A/N : This is my first story so please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Ash was rudely awoken by a bucket of water dumped over his face. "Wuzz going on?" He asked confused. "Get up" said Riley unforgivingly. "But it's dawn" whined Ash. "Exactly" Riley replied. "Now get out of bed or I'll throw you out" he threatened. Moaning and groaning, he got out of bed. "You have ten minutes" said Riley threateningly. Ten minutes later, Ash stood in front of Riley. "You and I will have to fight" said Riley. "What!" Exclaimed Ash. He had no clue how to fight, and definitely didn't want to fight someone who did. Riley punched him in the gut hard. As Ash doubled over in pain, Riley karate chopped his back. Ash fell, only to be kneed in the groin before he reached the ground. Riley smashed his heel on Ash's back before deeming it enough. He then healed Ash.

8 weeks later… "Ash" stated Riley "you are now an Aura Guardian, and must now wear this" he gestured to Aura Guardian robes, only these were red. After giving him Aura gloves and some warnings, Mew teleported Ash back to Pallet Town. After explaining what happened, May asked "so, now what Ash?" "I'm going to do the Indigo league all over again" he said confidently.

A/N By the way, Paul WAS at the party in chapter one. Knowing him, he crossed his arms and smirked instead of yelling "surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This is normal speech. (this is pokemon speech) this is telepathy. this is aura speech.

Ash,Misty,May,Max,Dawn,Iris,Tracey,Cilan, and Brock walked down to Viridian city. Suddenly, "Hello there twerps!" Called out Jessie. "Not Team Rocket" moaned everyone. "If the twerps think we're here for trouble," we're certainly going to burst their bubble!" "Instead of causing tribulation," "we've undergone a permanent transformation!" "Though it's way outside of our usual range," "we've decided to forever be good for a change!" "Jessie!" "James!" "We left Team Rocket at the speed of light!" "We're good guys now, and it's not you we want to fight!" "Meowth, that's right!" Ash used Aura to read their minds, and saw that they were telling the truth. "Okay then," he said "you can come with us, but go back to your old ways," at this he started crackling with Aura along with his Riolu, " . .Suffer." They nodded in fear. "I read your minds with Aura" he explained. "I also did that with my psychic powers" Said Latias via telepathy. Ash explained as they walked, and they reached Viridian Forest by the time he finished. They walked through without interruption, and finally reached Pewter city, where Ash faced Forrest. Three Focus Blasts Knocked Out Steelix, Crobat, and Geodude. Pikachu's Return Knocked Out Rhyperior immediately, winning Ash the BoulderBadge. Max's Gardevoir's psychic won the battle for him. James's Cacnea, Carnivine, and Amoonguss won it for him. Jessie's Frillish and Slowbro(yes the one her Shellder evolved with)won for her. They then set out to Cerulean City.

A/N Extreme thanks to Dragon-of-chaos and dh-hp for putting this on their favorite stories list. And Extreme thanks to, once again, dh-hp for following this story, and LordRavenStark. You guys rock my world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon. Normal speech. (Poke speech). {Telepathy}. [Aura Speech.]

The group walked to the Cerulean Gym. "Max, why don't we go on a date?" Asked his Gardevoir. "Make an excuse quickly so we can get some private time." She 'said' from her Pokeball. "Hey guys" Said Max fighting a blush "let's explore the city. The Gym isn't going anywhere." "Sure thing" said May dragging Max away. She was the only one who knew about their relationship. "I'll do the excuse" she whispered, "Teleport" she added urgently. Max sent out Gardevoir and Teleported away.

A/N: *pauses story* "In case you're wondering, 'private time' means K-I-S-S-I-N-G NOT M-Rated material. *Ducks under a knife throw* *unpauses*. "Hey May" said Ash coming around the corner. "Yes Ash?" She asked blushing. "Wheres Max? I want to battle him for practice." "He went off to train privately" she lied. Ash cocked his head "I know you're lying May. Why?" A tear came to her eye. "I,I,I c-can't tell you" she stammered looking down. "Sorry" apologized Ash quickly. "Hey" he said grinning. "I bet Sceptile could beat Blaziken." "You're on"she grinned back.

2 minutes later "Blaziken, OverFlame!" "Sceptile use Extreme Speed to dodge, then use Leaf Storm!" "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" Blaziken fired a Flamethrower-Overheat combo which Sceptile dodged at lightspeed. Then, Sceptile unleashed a flurry of leaves, which got disintegrated by a Blaze Kick. "Sceptile, combine Hyper Voice with Grass whistle and Screech!" "Blaziken, close your ears!" Sceptile unleashed a mighty roar of sound that sent Blaziken asleep. "Sceptile, Aerial Ace!" "Use Dragon Claw and Rock Slide as well Sceptile!" Ash added. Sceptile struck Blaziken with all three moves. "Blaziken, wake up!" Urged May. "Sceptile, use DragonBreath and DragonPulse!" Roared Ash. The attack hit Blaziken and woke him up. Immediately, she used a Flare Blitz-Brave Bird combo sending her into Blaze, and Sceptile into Overgrow. "Sceptile, use Frenzy Plant!" Yelled Ash. "Blaziken, Blast Burn!" Roared May. The two attacks clashed in a spectacular explosion. When the smoke cleared, both of them were knocked out. Ash and May then walked, talking, to the Pokemon center.

2 hours later... "This will be a 2 on 2 Gym Battle between Ash and Misty" Brock said. "Misty calles, Gyarados!" Exclaimed Misty. "Go, Charizard!" Yelled Ash. "Gyarados, use Whirlpool!" Misty ordered right off the bat. "Charizard, DragonBreath!" Ordered Ash. The whirpool was destroyed, and Gyarados was hit. " Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Ordered Misty. "Dodge it and use DragonBreath!" Gyarados unleashed a torrent of water, which Charizard dodged and hit Gyarados, also paralysing it. Ash and May smirked. "Charizard, BLAST BURN!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "What!" Exclaimed everyone but Ash and May. The Blast Burn KO'd Gyarados. "Gyarados, return." "Charizard, return." "Misty calles, Golduck!" exclaimed Misty, still in shock. "Go, Riolu!" yelled Ash, snapping Misty out of her stupor. "Golduck, Psychic!" ["Riolu, break free and use Thunder Punch."] Riolu broke free and Thunder Punched Golduck hard shocking Misty. "Wha…what?!" She gasped. [ "Riolu, combine Extreme Speed, Close Combat and Thunder Punch!"] Riolu did,knocking out Golduck. "It's nice to see that you trained Psyduck to evolving, Misty." Said Ash making Misty blush. "Riolu, return." "Golduck return."

"Ash wins!" Yelled Brock. "Here," said Misty, take the CascadeBadge." Jessie, James, and Max then came back from their own Gym battles. "Let's go!" Exclaimed Max as the group left Cerulean City.

A/N Here's everybodys favorite SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC. Now i thank everyone who follows and favorites my story, but no reviews=MUCH slower updating.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N I! AM! SO! SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING! I went on vacation to New York and I decided to practice writing to improve the quality of my writing. I also forgot my email and fanfiction passwords, which took me all vacation to sort out. Thanks to: Dragon-Of-Chaos, ZainabAlam, dh-hp, and fco ala for favoriting this story. Thanks to also LordRavenStark, dh-hp(again), ZainabAlam(again) and UltimateCCC for following this story. This chapter is dedicated to UltimateCCC and Chica36 for reviewing me. Please read and review! AND VOTE ON A PAIRING!

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke-speech")

{This is telepathy}

[This is Aura speech]

It was nighttime, and Ash was off training with Riolu. [Ice Punch!] yelled Ash as ice covered his hand and he struck Riolu. [Meteor Mash!] roared Riolu back smashing Ash away, and making Ash nearly be fried by one of Charizards Flamethrowers. ("Oy! Watch where you aim dog!") Growled Charizard at Riolu. ("Who are you calling a dog, lizard!") snapped Riolu back. "Stop" said Ash simply shutting them up. "We should get back to camp, it's morning" he finished. Latias then flew him Riolu, and Pikachu back to camp.

Brock was up cooking and nodded in greeting to Ash as he came. "You know" Brock mused "before you wouldn't get up before noon unless Pikachu shocked you, but now you're up all night training." "Yup" grinned Ash. "You know, every girl but Jessie left awhile ago and they haven't come back yet. "Could you go find them Ash?" "Sure thing" the Aura Phoenix said.

1 hour earlier…

Misty looked at the sky and thought to herself 'I love him, and I will do anything for him.' May, Dawn, and Iris all had identical thoughts as they looked at the sky. May's Glaceon, May's Skitty, Dawn's Buneary, Dawn's Pachirisu, and Iris's Emolga all thought 'I love that Pikachu, but does he love me?' From four different directions the girls walked to a clearing. When they reached there they read each other's faces like books. "Ash is mine" snarled Misty "I knew him the longest." "Ash taught me everything I know" replied May "I won't give him up." "I am the only person Ash traded a Pokemon with" Dawn shot "none of you can beat that." "Ash has helped me so much" snapped Iris "I will never give him up."

"Go, Gyarados!" "Go, Blaziken!" "Go, Mamoswine!" "Go, Dragonite!"

"Gyarados, use Hyper Beam on Blaziken!" "Blaziken,dodge with Quick Attack and then use Mirror Move!" Gyarados shot a massive beam of energy at Blaziken, only for a copy of it to hit Gyarados instead as Blaziken dodged the original Hyper Beam. "Dragonite, use Flamethrower on Mamoswine!" "Mamoswine, use Dig to dodge and then use Ice Armor!" Dragonite shot a Flamethrower at Mamoswine, who dodged it using Dig and resurfaced with ice spikes all over him. "Blaziken use Blast Burn, full power!" The Blast Burn knocked out Gyarados, but sent Blaziken into Blaze. "Get some rest, Blaziken" May said running over and patting him on the head. "This isn't over" snarled Misty "I will have Ash!" She then turned and began the long trek back to camp.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard and Hidden Power!" Hidden Power was Ice type and the two super-effective moves knocked down Dragonite. "Again Mamoswine!" The same thing happened. The third time knocked out Dragonite. Iris left exactly like Misty. A single OverFlame then knocked out Mamoswine. May and Dawn then left glaring at each other.

Breakfast was so tense that you could practically cut it with a knife. After they hit the road, Ash asked "why are you four so mad?" "We're not mad" the quartet chorused glaring at each other. Ash then turned to Jessie, who shrugged her shoulders. As they walked Ash remarked "hey, this is close to Pokemon Trainers Tech. Maybe we can meet Giselle and Joe again. That'd be nice."

When they reached the school, they saw a sign on it that said 'CLOSED FOR TRAINING PURPOSES' "that's strange" said Brock "why would it be closed for training purposes? It just doesn't add up." Shrugging, Ash led them away.

Eventually, Ash's Ivysaur burst out of his Pokeball, and said Ivy-Ivy-Saur-Saur-Saur-r-r-r-vy-vy-vy-Ivysaur! ("Ash, we're close to the hidden village! Can we please go see Melanie and the others? Please!") Ash smiled. "Of course we can Ivysaur" he said while Meowth translated it for the others. Melanie was quite happy to see them, and Jessie, James, and Meowth apologized for their earlier transgression.

The group set out again the next morning. Eventually, they saw the rock that Ash had first seen his Charmander on, and they saw A.J. there. "Hey, A.J.!" Ash called out. "Hey, Ash!" He yelled back. They chatted for a while, and Jessie, James, and Meowth apologized for their earlier transgression. Ash and A.J. decided to have a one on one battle.

"Go, Sandslash!" Ordered A.J. "Go, Riolu!" Ordered Ash. "Sandslash, use Fissure!" [Riolu, Magnet Rise!] Sandslash unleashed a massive earthquake, which Riolu rose over. "Sandslash, use Defence Curl, then use Rollout!" [Riolu, use Force Palm!] Sandslash curled up into a ball and rolled towards Riolu, who struck it hard. "Sandslash, Aerial Ace!" Riolu was struck by the super effective move. "Now use Return!" Riolu was struck again. [Riolu, use Endure!] "Sandslash, use Fissure!" An earthquake opened up and closed on Riolu who broke out just barely still up. Suddenly Riolu glowed. His form began to change, and he became a Lucario. [Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!] a draconic beam of energy struck Sandslash. [Now use all of your power in an Aura Sphere!] Lucario did, and knocked out Sandslash.

After chatting a bit more, A.J. left, and the group continued on. They met the squirtle squad, and talked to Bill. Finally, they reached Vermillion City.

"Hey, look who's here." Said Lt. Surge "little baby with his Pikachu." "Hey Surge" grinned Ash as he introduced everyone else. After chatting a bit, they stood on the field, with Brock as referee. "This will be a one-on-one battle between and Ash Ketchum. "Go, Raichu!" "Go, Latias!" Lt. Surge's jaw dropped. "How-how-how in the name of Zapdos's strongest Zap cannon did you catch a Latias?!" "Long story" Ash smirked. {Latias, turn invisible} Latias disappeared. "Raichu, use Thunder!" {Latias, fly up and use Protect} Raichu unleashed thousands of volts of electricity. {Latias, use Dragon Breath} draconic flames came out of thin air and struck Raichu. {Latias, use Sunny Day, then Solarbeam} the sun came out and a green yellow beam of energy struck Raichu. "Raichu, use Shockwave." A bolt of lightning struck Latias, causing her to cry out in pain. "Latias, use DRACO METEOR! Lt. Surge swore, and said "Raichu use VOLT TACKLE! A massive explosion rocked the gym. When the smoke cleared, Latias was up, and Raichu was unconscious. Max battled against Lt. Surge's Pikachu with his Gardevoir, winning with 5 Psychics, and a Future Sight. Jessie used her Arbok (Arbok and Weezing and were at the hidden village) to great effect on Surge's Voltorb. James used Yamask on Surge's Magnemite. The group then left.

A/N Like it? Love it? Hate it? UltimateCCC, will you be okay with Zoroark+Lucario? Please review. AND VOTE!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N In case anyones wondering about someone called SYLVEONLORKYURMEPIC0, yes that is me on a different account. I wrote the original version of chapter 5 there, which I will keep in case you want to read it. Thanks to: Dragon-Of-Chaos, ZainabAlam, dh-hp, fco ala, LordRavenStark, and UltimateCCC. This chapter is dedicated to UltimateCCC for reviewing me. And unless there is a special occasion, yes, I will dedicate each chapter to whoever reviews this story.

"This is human speech"

("This is Pokemon speech")

{This is telepathy}

[This is Aura speech]

Ash had been having weird dreams about his four original female companions. He was also having weird feelings about them, and strange thoughts. He decided to ask Brock and James about it. Brock got a weird smile, and Croagunk Poison Jabbed him and dragged him away. James sighed, pulled Ash away from the others, and began to explain.

Ash was shocked when James was done. He would never look at a girl the same way ever again. He sat down, his brain struggling to process WAY too much information. He went to sleep all day, and all night before he could function.

Max and May were talking. "Are you sure,Max?" May asked. "Yes" he replied. The two of them went up to Ash. The Aura Phoenix looked at May, blushed, and focused his full attention on Max. "Yes?" He asked. "I have something to tell you Ash." Said Max. "Me and my Gardevoir love each other. Now, I know that you think I'm a freak but-" "freak?" Asked Ash "Max that's perfectly fine. I'm very happy for you both." "Really?!" Asked Max his eyes shining with happiness. "Of course" grinned Ash. "Ash, you have no idea how much this means to me and Max!" Said May embracing Ash, making him blush.

"I think I'll tell the others next chapter" said Max. "Anyway, Ash you promised me that you would battle me when I became a trainer." Ash grinned "I'd thought you'd never ask" he replied. "This will be a six-on-six battle between Ash Ketchum and Max Maple. No substitutions allowed." Said Brock. "Go, Sceptile!" Ordered Max, sending out his starter. "Go, Snivy!" "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" "Snivy, dodge." Sceptile sent out a stream of seeds that Snivy dodged. "Now use Aerial Ace, Snivy" "Use your own one Sceptile" The two attacks proved equal in strength. "Now Snivy, use Leaf Storm" "Sceptile, Protect" Snivy shot a massive amount of leaves at Sceptile, who blocked it with a blue energy screen. "Snivy use Sunny Day, then Solar Beam." "Sceptile, use your own Solar Beam." The two attacks clashed and tied. By now both Pokemon were getting tired. "Sceptile use Lightspeed-Flash" Sceptile used a combination of Agility, Quick Attack, Extreme Speed, and Flash to zoom around. "Now use Solar Beam, Sceptile." Sceptile shot out a beam of energy that struck Snivy, sending her into Overgrow. "Snivy, use Aerial Ace and Grass Pledge." Snivy struck Sceptile sending him into Overgrow. "Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" An army of thorns and roots struck Snivy knocking her out. "Snivy, return" "Sceptile, return."

"Go, Slaking!" Max ordered. "Go, Ivysaur" Ash ordered. "Slaking, use Dynamic Punch!" Slaking punched Ivysaur confusing it. "Ivysaur, get out of it!" Max grinned. Ivysaur misheard and used Gastro Acid, nullifying Slakings Truant. "Now use Yawn, then Bulk Up until you're maxed out Slaking." Slaking gave a massive yawn that made Ivysaur feel drowsy, then it started to flex his muscles, and roar. Ivysaur then fell asleep. "Slaking, use Focus Punch, full power!" Slaking focused, and used a mighty punch that sent Ivysaur into Overgrow. Then Ivysaur glowed, and evolved. "Venusaur, use Leaf Storm!" A hurricane of leaves struck Slaking hard. "Slaking, use Hyper Giga Impact Punch!" Slaking used a combination of Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, and Focus Punch sending Venusaur into Overgrow. "Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!" "Slaking, use Endure!" Venusaur unleashed an army of thorns and roots at Slaking all but knocking him out. "Slaking, use Reversal, full power!" Slaking struck Venusaur, knocking them both out(Slaking from exhaustion, and Venusaur from damage.

"Go, Lucario!" Ash ordered. Max smirked. "Go Shedinja!" "Lucario, use Shadow Ball" a ghostly lump of energy struck Shedinja, knocking it out. Everyone sweatdropped. "Well.. that was.. fast." Said Max. "Yup" agreed Ash "KyuremX(AKA ME!)isn't even going to put another paragraph here." "Anyway, go Sceptile" ordered Max. Sceptile still seemed a little bruised up but ready to fight. "Use Sunny Day Sceptile" "Lucario use Blaze Kick" the sun began to shine brighter, and then Lucario struck Sceptile with a flaming leg, burning the Grass type. "Sceptile, do you still wanna fight?" Sceptile nodded. "Then use Earthquake!" [Lucario, use Magnet Rise,then use Aura Sphere] Sceptile jumped hard on the floor causing a seismic tumor. Lucario floated over it, and shot a blue sphere of condensed Aura energy at Sceptile knocking him down to the floor, and sending him into Overgrow. "Sceptile use Frenzy Plant!" [Lucario, use Detect]. An army of roots and thorns attacked Lucario, whose glowing eyes let him dodge all the thorns. "Sceptile, use-" a combination of Extremespeed and Close Combat knocked out Sceptile.

"Go, Gardevoir" ordered Max sending out his strongest Pokemon. "Go Latias." {Gardevoir, use Moonblast} {Latias, use Shadow Ball} the two super effective attacks struck their targets electing cries of pain. {Gardevoir, use Psychic} {Latias, use Psychic}. The two attacks clashed, and tied. {Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball} {Latias, use Aerial Ace(they use that a lot don't they?)}. Latias dodged the Shadow Ball, and struck Gardevoir. {Gardevoir, Moonblast}. Latias just barely managed to dodge. {Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!} Gardevoir glowed, and changed her form. {Latias, Thunder!} Latias gathered electricity and struck Mega Gardevoir hard. {Latias, use Return and Giga Impact} {Gardevoir, use Endure}. Latias struck Gardevoir, leaving said Fairy type with just a little bit of health left. {Gardevoir, use Endeavor!} Gardevoir made Latias have the same amount of health she had. {Now use Recover, and Moonblast}. Gardevoir knocked out Latias, then recovered some health. "Go, Lucario" ordered Ash {Gardevoir, use Destiny Bond}. [Lucario, use an Aura powered Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball]. The attack knocked out Gardevoir, and then a black light surrounded Lucario, and he fainted as well.

"Go, Shiftry!" Ordered Max. "Go, Charizard!" "Shiftry, use Rock Slide" "Charizard, use Iron-Dragon Tail to bat them at him!" Shiftry unleashed a slide of rocks, which were promptly sent right back into his face very hard. "Charizard, Focus Punch" Charizard focused, and then punched Shiftry hard. "Now, use Blast Burn!" The blast of fire knocked out Shiftry. "Charizard is my strongest Pokemon" explained Ash "He won't lose easily."

"Go, Sableye." "Charizard, use Flamethrower" "Sableye, use Shadow Ball." The two attacks clashed, but Flamethrower won and struck Sableye. "Sableye, use Shadow Sneak, then use Power Gem!" Sableye disappeared, then reappeared, and punched Charizard, then its ruby glowed, and Rock-type energy struck Charizard. However, Charizard didn't look too hurt despite the doubly super-effective move. "Charizard, use Blast Burn!" "Sableye, dodge!" The Blast Burn struck Sableye, knocking her out.

"Well, I guess I couldn't beat you, Ash" said Max. "That's okay Max, that was the best battle I've had since the Sinnoh league." "Really?" Asked Max his eyes shining with happiness. "Yup" grinned Ash. "By the way, how far did you get in the Hoenn league?" "I lost to Tobias." "The Tobias that slaughtered me in the Sinnoh league?!" "Yup." "Well," said Max "I sent out Shedinja and used Destiny Bond on his Darkrai, Then Sableye did the same thing on his Latios." "What happened then?" Asked Brock. "He sent out a Lugia, which Gardevoir took down with a Destiny Bond. Then, he beat the rest of my Pokemon with his Mew." "Tobias has 4 Legendaries!?" Exclaimed Ash. "Yup" said Max. "By the way, what's that device you carry?" "That's a special device that lets me carry all of my Pokemon with me Max" replied Ash.

As the group walked, they saw an Eevee unconscious on the road. Ash healed it with Aura, and it decided to join him. The group then went on.

A/N This chapter had some very important plot points in it. And if you recognize those Legendaries from my old deleted story, yup I decided to keep them. Please read, review, and vote.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N *Makes sure no one is there, then sneaks in.* Hello everyone, KyuremX here! I gave an offer to DarkFoxKit that he can send Mew to me anytime, so I'm staying ready. Should I do another story about Max's, or Tobias's journeys? Thanks to: Dragon-of-Chaos, ZainabAlam, dh-hp, digimon66, fco ala, LordRavenStark, UltimateCCC, and skytower1189. This chapter is dedicated to UltimateCCC and skytower1189 for reviewing this story. Oh, and Ash will get a legendary Pokemon in the sequel. By the way, what was the story that was very good that you read skytower1189?

"This is human speech"

("This is Pokemon speech")

{This is telepathy}

[This is aura speech]

Ash was training his Shiny! Eevee with May's Glaceon. "Come on Eevee, I know that you can master Shadow Ball" encouraged Ash. Ee-e-vvv-evve-vee-vee-vee-eeeevv-eevee! ("Easy for you to say! You're not trying to do a Shadow Ball!"). Ash grinned, stood up, and focused. "Shadow Ball!" He yelled powerfully, glowing blue. A Shadow Ball came out of his hands and destroyed a tree. Encouraged by this, Eevee mastered Shadow Ball within the hour.

"Ash, can you and Max face me and James?" Asked Jessie. "Sure thing" the two agreed. "Go, Yanmega" Jessie ordered. "Go, Yamask" James said. "Go, Eevee" said Ash. "Go, Shiftry" ordered Max.

"Yanmega, use Silver Wind on Shiftry." "Yamask, use Will-O-Wisp on Eevee." "Eevee, use Quick Attack to dodge at the last minute, then use Bite on Yamask." "Shiftry, use Rock Slide on Yanmega." "Yanmega, use Quick Attack to dodge, and continue the Silver Wind." Yanmega's wings flashed white, and a wind with silver crescents headed toward Shiftry, who caused a Rock Slide to head toward Yanmega, who dodged with Quick Attack and struck Shiftry hard with the crescents. Meanwhile, Yamask formed a pink light blue, and a dark blue fireball between his hands, and then shot it at Eevee, who dodged it at the last second. She then bit Yamask with Dark type energy, causing him to wince in pain from the super-effective move. "Yamask, use Foresight on Eevee" Yamask identified Eevee properly. "Yanmega, use Silver Wind on Shiftry" "Yamask, fire a Shadow Ball through the crescents." Yanmega shot out the crescents, and the Shadow Ball received a boost toward Eevee, increasing its strength and speed. Eevee was struck, and yelped in pain. "Shiftry, use-" Shiftry was struck with the doubly super effective move. "Shiftry, use Payback on Yamask" "Eevee, use Shadow Ball on Yanmega." "Yanmega, Ancientpower!" The super effective Payback struck Yamask, and the Shadow Ball was countered by the Ancientpower. "Yamask, use Shadow Ball on Eevee" "Eevee, use Dig, then Bite a Shadow Ball on Yamask." Yamask shot a ghostly sphere of energy at Eevee, who dug underground, then resurfaced and bit Yamask, then shot a ghostly sphere of energy while Biting Yamask, blasting them both back. "Yamask, use Haze" Yamask made thick black fog appear. "Now use Will-O-Wisp on Shiftry, Yamask." A ball of fire struck Shiftry, Burning it. "Yanmega, Silver Wind on Shiftry" silver crescents struck Shiftry knocking him down. "Shiftry, use Whirlwind" the Whirlwind blew away the Haze. "Now Shiftry, use Foul Play on Yamask" Shiftry beat up Yamask, knocking him out. "Yanmega, use Bug Buzz on Shiftry" the Bug Buzz knocked out Shiftry. "Eevee use-" Ash was cut off as Eevee used Focus Blast knocking out Yanmega.

"Great job Eevee" said Ash proudly. The group then went on. They passed the beach that they met Moe on, and Huber Port where they met the giant Tentacruel. They also reminisced about their adventure at the ghost of maidens peak. When they reached the place where Ash released his Butterfree, they saw Ash's Butterfree with Jessie's Dutox waiting for them. A happy and tearful reunion then ensued. Butterfree explained that his mate cheated on him with Dutox's mate. The two became friends, and left their mates to come here. Jessie and Ash happily welcomed them back on their teams.

When they reached Saffron City, they went straight to the gym. When they went inside, Ash was immediately smothered in a hug by Sabrina. "Ash, it has been far too long" she said. "It's very nice to meet you too Sabrina" replied Ash breaking the hug. "Is that Aura that I sense?" She asked. "Yes, I am an Aura Guardian" he replied. She sighed. "And here I was hoping you would be a Psychic." When they reached the battlefield, Sabrina said "in order to win the Marsh Badge, you must either win, or tie with me in a battle without Pokemon." "Deal" grinned Ash.

{Psyblast} [Shadow Ball] the two attacks caused a big explosion. {Future Sight, Acid, Acid, Acid} [Aura Sphere, Psystrike] {Protect} [Feint] the flurry of attacks ended with Ash winning. {Sky Attack} [Draco Meteor] a massive shock wave knocked everyone back, as the gyms foundation began to break. The Future Sight then struck Ash. {Psychic, full power!} [Aura Sphere, full power!]. The resulting explosion destroyed the gym. When the smoke cleared, Sabrina was up, and Ash was unconscious. "Such amazing power" said Brock in awe "and coming from humans, not Pokemon, as well."

Sabrina gave Ash the badge anyway saying "you did well, for an Aura user" to Ash, who grinned and replied "same to you… Psychic." The group stayed for a week there so Ash could heal. Then, the group went on, past Lavender Town, and continued walking down the road.

A/N Tomorrow, January 19, is my birthday! I'm considering making a story about Max's journey, Tobias's journey, Ash starting out differently, Ash being betrayed, and others. Please tell me if you want me to do any different kind of Pokemon story, and if so, what kind? Please read and review. And vote. Mew: I will kill you KyuremX! Me: Go, Charizard! Please review so I can hold off mew! Charizard, Blast Burn!


End file.
